Portable storage structures have proven useful in recent years. Inflatable, portable storage structures are an example of such, as these structures offer true portability versus the assembly and disassembly of other structures that are actually and truly only semi-portable. The storage of grain is but one example of the need for easily portable storage structures. In many instances grain farmers deposit grain in heaps on the ground, a practice that results in loss and in spoilage. Past solutions to this problem centered on permanent vessels such as silos. As silos are not portable, grain must be transported to reach same. And, silos are expensive to locate and to build. Silos thereby offer an example of the need for portable storage, especially portable grain storage. While grain silo bags have provided somewhat of a solution to some farmers, the equipment and practice is expensive and labor intensive. The present apparatus provides a unique, easily operated, self-supporting, and inexpensive solution to portable storage.